Nightmares
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: A short songfic to Savage Garden's ' crash and burn' Jeice is having nightmares, and Berter helps him out. No lemon, sorry.


Nightmares   
By: Caith   
  
HI! Here I am, back again, with another Songfic! This one's to Savage Garden's 'Crash and Burn' it's a short Berter+Jeice fic. If you don't like the pairing, leave. If you don't like me, my attitude problem, or my writing, then why the hell are you reading this? to anyone who is reading this and LIKES me... I don't own Savage Garden's song or Jeice and Berter, one belongs to a record company and the other to some guy in Japan ... I'm just borrowing them. Read and Review!   
" No .. nn ... No .." He heard it from the next room over, being a light sleeper. He got out of bed, grumbling, full ready to tell the other room's occupant to shut up and go back to bed, when he realized the other man was talking in his sleep. He opened the door and noticed the face, contorted with pain and fear.   
" No .. please .. just leave me alone ... leave .. me.. ALONE!"   
He jerked upright, screaming.   
  
when you feel all alone   
and the world has turned it's back on you   
give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart   
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
it's hard to find relief and people can be so cold   
when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore   
  
" Stopitstopitstopit-" He clenched his forehead in two red hands, tears streaming down his face. " Go away!"   
He reached out quickly and grabbed his friend, preventing him from hitting his head against the wall.  
" Jeice, STOP! Please- it was just a dream! Jeice, calm down!"   
the smaller man jerked again, clutching his companion like a life buoy, trembling almost violently.   
" Berter .. my goddess .."   
He tried to stop, but could not; the tears simply refused to be halted after so many years of imprisonment.   
  
let me be the one you call   
if you jump I'll break your fall   
lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
if you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
if you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone   
  
" Jeice, it was only a dream. Are you alright?"   
The trembling was only a slight tremor now, the tears gone as if they had never been there. The small red soldier looked up at his blue friend. " there were millions of them, Berter .. men, women, old ladies, kinds ... all of them were saying the same thing, over and over .. 'it's your fault, it's your fault .." Once again he hid his face in his friend's chest. Berter held him close, heart aching. He too, had had such dreams. Not all men were as strong as they first appeared.   
" It was only a bad dream Jeice, it can't hurt you now."   
Jeice closed his eyes, shaking his head.   
" Yes it can."   
  
When you feel all alone   
and a loyal friend is hard to find   
you're caught on a one way street   
with the monsters in your head   
when hopes and dreams are far away and   
you feel like you can't face the day   
  
" I've killed so many people, Berter ... so many .. I'm gonna crack soon."   
" No." This was resounding and forceful, making the little Ginyu glance up at his larger friend, wiping his eyes. " Berter, what-"   
" Jeice, I won't let you crash and burn, because if you do-" he cut off abruptly. His best friend of four years stared up at him, emerald eyes bright.   
" Berter, what is it?"   
The tall blue lizard averted his eyes. " I'd never forgive myself."   
  
let me be the one you call   
if you jump i'll break your fall   
lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
if you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart   
if you need to crash then crash and burn   
you're not alone   
  
" Berter, what are you saying?" Jeice reached up and touched his cheek. The larger man flinched away.  
" Berter, come on. talk to me, please? Just this once?"   
The lizard man turned his head away, seemingly to ponder something. Then he glanced down at Jeice, crimson eyes narrowed almost to slits as he replied,   
" I would never forgive myself .. because I love you."   
  
Because there's always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again   
you'll breathe again   
  
When Berter broke the kiss, Jeice stared at him with a look much like a man on drugs gives someone who dangles crushed aspirin in front of him.   
" Berter-' the man immediately got off the bed and headed for the door. " Look, if you hate me I understand and you have every right too I'm sorry-" he stopped when he felt a warm something attach itself to his back. He blinked down at the hands wrapped around his waist.   
" Don't go. Please?"   
" Jeice ..?"   
" I .. don't want to be alone right now. And I love you too."   
  
When you feel all alone   
and the world has turned it's back on you   
give me a moment please   
to tame your wild wild heart   
  
The small red man smiled sheepishly. " i've like you for a long time. But I was sure you were straight- you always flirt with the girls on off-time."   
Berter, surprised as he was, had to chuckle at that one. " Ever heard of the 'duck and cover' method?" Jeice smiled. " No." " Remind me to tell you about it." " Alright. Will you stay with me for a while, please?"   
" Sure."   
  
let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall   
lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
if you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart   
if you need to crash then crash and burn   
you're not alone   
  
Berter slipped under the covers, holding Jeice close. The red fighter gave a sigh much like that of a contented cat and nestled close to his new found love. He glanced up into the crimson eyes.   
" Berter?"  
" yes?"   
" Can you help me keep them away?"   
" I can try, Jeice."  
" Promise?" he sounded so much like a little boy when he said that. He hugged the small, fragile body close, listening to the gentle heartbeat.   
" I promise."   
  
OWARI ....   
  
WEEELLL? How about that one, was that one okay? I'm kinda on songfic drive ... what can I say, short sweet and don't need a plot! I'm GOOD at those, thank you! You guys know the drill .. if you hate it leave, if you don't then review it and tell me what you liked. Until the next fic 


End file.
